Lagrima Solitaria
by Mitsui-san
Summary: De niño siempre fue un llorón, pero gracias a los consejos de su "hermana mayor", aprendió que sus lagrimas eran valiosas. Ahora de grande, siempre ocultaba su lado más sensible con su enojo y negación, pero no podía mentirse más. Aquella lagrima solitaria que descendía por su mejilla, se debía a ella. [One-shot participante en el reto "ABC Vocaloid" del foro Mundo Vocaloid]


**_¡Hola gente!~_**

 _Dejare todo lo que tengo que decir hasta final, solo espero que este one-shot de drama y un leve toque de humor les guste. Dedicado a mi trió favorito de Vocaloid, los Kagamine y Miku :3_

* * *

 _ **Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto de **ABC de Vocaloid** del foro **Mundo Vocaloid.**_

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para_ _ **YAMAHA Corporation**_ _y_ _ **CRYPTON Future Media**_ _._

* * *

 _ **"Lagrima Solitaria"**_

(One-shot) by Mitsui Neko

.

.

.

— ¿Por qué estas llorando? —Le preguntó aquella niña un par de años mayor que él.

—U-unos niños… me dijeron que era un idiota y un perdedor… —Decía entre hipos el menor, mientras las lágrimas se demarraban sin cesar por sus grandes ojos celestes.

— ¿Y lo eres?

— ¡No, claro que no!

—Si no es así… ¿Por qué lloras? —Levantó su mirada para ver a la de coletas y se puso nervioso cuando ella se acercó a secarle sus lágrimas— Ellas son valiosas, no debes derramarlas por cualquiera. —Le sonrió— Y mucho menos por una bola de niños idiotas.

Len no lograba entender aquellas palabras, pero la calidad sonrisa que le regalaba aquella niña a quien consideraba su hermana mayor, le hizo sentir feliz y luego él también sonrió.

.

.

.

El joven rubio abrió sus ojos al escuchar el sonido del timbre de salida. Se había quedado dormido en clase como ya era costumbre.

—Len...

El mencionado giró su mirada y vio a una chica, dos años mayor que él, de llamativos ojos esmeraldas.

—Miku... Hola —saludó, bostezando y estirándose un poco— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Solo vine a ver como estabas y asegurarme de que hayas puesto atención en clases. —Sonrió— Pusiste atención ¿verdad?

—E-eh, claro que sí.

— ¿Ah, sí? Entonces dime... —la peliturquesa se acomodó sentándose en el pupitre del chico— ¿Cuál fue el tema que vieron hoy?

—Ya sabes, trato sobre... y-y...

—Seguro te quedaste dormido ¿no es así, tarado?

Por la puerta del aula entró una rubia, Rin, la hermana gemela de Len, tan parecida al rubio que parecía ser su mismo reflejo, y sin embargo los gemelos Kagamine tenían una relación un tanto… ¿Inestable?

—¿Para qué mentirles? Sí, me quede dormido. Es Historia, es muy aburrido...

— Esto puede afectarte en clases ¿Y si terminas debiendo la materia? —Miku le reprendía.

—No habrá problema porque Miku sería mi tutora ¿cierto?~ —Len le regaló a su senpai la sonrisa más convincente que tenía, mientras abría sus llamativos ojos azules, queriendo darse una imagen tierna, pero claro, no funcionó.

—Tienes que estudiar.

—Sí, además Miku es MI tutora. —Aclaró la del moño.

—No, Rin. Siempre les ayudo a ti y a Len, pero ya es hora de que empiecen hacer estas cosas por si solos. Yo no estaré aquí todo el tiempo para ustedes.

Al decir aquello último, los Kagamine se miraron mutuamente un tanto avergonzados, para luego bajar levemente sus miradas.

—Lo lamentamos, Miku... —dijeron al unísono.

—N-no, yo lo lamento. No debí decir eso. —Miku se rascó la nuca mientras igualmente bajaba la mirada.

La verdad era que la chica Hatsune sufría de _fibrosis quística_ , una enfermedad pulmonar que la obligaba siempre a andar con un respirador conectado a un tanque de oxígeno portátil que llevaba en su mochila. Debido a ello la aquamarina siempre estaba bajo cuidado -aunque no quisiera- sobre todo de los Kagamine, que en agradecimiento por todo el apoyo que Miku les había ofrecido en el tiempo que llevaban siendo amigos, ambos la cuidaban, aunque más Len, ya que era un poco más responsable que su gemela.

—Pero lo que dije fue en serio. Tienen que estudiar por cuenta propia. No soy su madre para estar detrás de ustedes presionándolos para que tomen sus libros.

—P-pero Miku... tú eres como una hermana para nosotros... —Comentó Rin con sinceridad, a lo que Miku solo pudo sonreír algo conmovida— Además, yo no podré estudiar estos días.

— ¿Y por qué no? —le cuestionó su gemelo.

—Te diré por qué, hermanito. —Le jaló su mejilla al otro— Tal vez no lo sepas, pero después de tanto tiempo... ¡Al fin me conseguí una kouhai! —Exclamó aquello último con voz victoriosa y haciendo una rara pose mientras los otros dos le veían extrañados.

—¡Cierto!... Kaai Yuki de primer grado ¿No? —Agregó Miku.

—Esa misma. Ella me admira y dice que soy su ejemplo a seguir. Hace poco me contó que su sueño es ser una famosa cantante cuando grande.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que no puedas estudiar? —Le espetó Len.

—Porque yo... La mejor senpai del mundo, logre organizarle un pequeño recital a Yuki en el parque cerca del colegio y ustedes están forzosamente invitados. —Señaló a su gemelo y a la aquamarina.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Len se levantó de su asiento indignado— NO pienso ir al recital de TU kouhai solo porque TÚ lo dices.

—Len, si vas al recital de Yuki, seré tu tutora el resto del ciclo escolar. —dijo Miku, seguido de una tierna sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? Jum... N-no es justo. —Len hizo un mohín, cruzándose de brazos, pero al final terminó aceptando.

— ¡Genial! Es este sábado, así que no falten.

Len y Miku hicieron un ademán de afirmación.

Luego de aquella platica, los tres adolescentes se fueron juntos. Rin y Miku caminaban adelantadas, mientras que Len iba a paso lento. El rubio no escuchaba sobre que conversaban las dos chicas, pero parecía ser algo serio ya que no escuchaba sus sonoras risas de siempre.

Los Kagamine acompañaron a su senpai a su parada de autobús y de ahí fueron a su propia casa.

—Oye, Rin. —Habló de pronto el rubio.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿De que hablaban Miku y tú? —preguntó deteniendo su paso al mismo tiempo que ella lo hacía.

—Eso, mi querido hermano… —Rin se giró sacándole la lengua— No es de un incumbencia. —respondió, seguido de enseñándole el dedo de en medio, solo para ser correteada del resto de tramo a su casa.

Ya en su hogar, Len fue directo a su habitación, echando su mochila a un lado y luego su cuerpo cansado en la cama. Estuvo un rato en esa posición hasta que un repentino intruso se subió a la cama donde él. Un gato.

Aquel felino contestaba al nombre de "Lenny", el simpático nombre con que Miku -dueña original- había bautizado al gato debido a su pelaje amarillo y ojos azules que inevitablemente le hicieron recordar a su kouhai. Si ahora vivía con Len, era debido a que la madre de la aquamarina era alérgica a los gatos y la obligó a botarlo. Miku no tenía corazón para hacer dicha acción, por lo que finalmente optó por dárselo a la persona más responsable que conocía. Len apreciaba mucho la confianza que Miku le tenía, por lo que aceptó al gato con gusto y luego de ya dos años de tenerlo, se había encariñado bastante con él.

— ¿Sera que está enfermo? —Se preguntó a si mismo viendo lo delgado y cansado que estaba el animalito—Tal vez debería llevarte al veterinario. Pero será mañana, debo estudiar ahora.

El felino respondió con un maullido algo débil para luego echarse a lado de la cama de su dueño. Aquello solo preocupó más a Len, haciéndole difícil concentrarse en sus responsabilidades ¡Al demonio! Estudiaría en la noche. Su mascota era igual una responsabilidad y mas importante, por lo que no lo pensó mucho y metió al felino en una jaula con la intención de llevarlo a la veterinaria, pero fue detenido justo antes de salir de su casa.

— ¿A donde crees que vas, jovencito? —preguntó la madre de éste mientras le impedía el paso a la puerta.

—Lenny está muy enfermo. Quiero llevarlo con el veterinario.

—Pero debes estudiar. Mañana es tu examen. —la rubia mayor tomó de la jaula de su hijo y dejó libre al gato dentro, el cual rápidamente se acostó en el mueble de la sala— Además la veterinaria no abre hoy.

—Pero mamá ¿Y si algo malo le pasa a Lenny?

—Hijo, no te preocupes por tu gatito. Él estará bien, debes concentrarte en tus estudios, es lo más importante en este momento.

—Uhm… está bien, pero promete que lo llevaras mañana por mí, por favor.

—La verdad no creo que pueda, mañana… estaré muy ocupada, pero podrías pedirle a tu hermana que lo haga por ti. —La adulta señaló con la mirada a la rubia de gran moño blanco que bajaba por las escaleras en ese momento.

— ¿Ah, yo? —Rin se apuntó a sí misma. Su madre asintió— Claro. No tengo ningún problema.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Me niego! —Exclamó rotundamente el chico— ¡No quiero que ELLA toque a mi gato!

—Ya va a empezar… —bufó la gemela.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? —La madre de los jóvenes colocó ambas manos en su cintura, arqueando una ceja.

—Que Rin es la persona menos responsable de este mundo para cuidar a un ser vivo ¡Así que no!

—Oh, vamos, amor. Dale una oportunidad a tu hermana. Seguro lo hará bien ¿No decías que estabas preocupado por el pequeño?

—A-ah, sí, pero… —Len miró al enfermo gatito que dormía encima de su mueble y soltó un pesado suspiro— ¿Prometes que lo cuidaras bien…?

—Claro, hermanito. Puedes confiar en mí. —La rubia sonrió ampliamente— No puede ser tan difícil ¿Verdad?

—Eso creo… Aun así, intenta no ser muy irresponsable como siempre.

Ella infló levemente sus mofletes—Mira quién habla, el que podría deber la materia.

Sin respuesta ingeniosa para contradecir a su gemela, Len solo pudo mantenerse en silencio y tragar su coraje como siempre cuando perdía ante ella. Rin sonrió victoriosa y se dirigió a tomar asiento en el mueble de su sala, junto al pequeño Lenny y le acarició levemente el lomo, mientras el felino se dejaba hacer

—Bueno ¿no tienes que estudiar? —Le cuestionó al rubio que miraba toda la escena, haciéndolo reaccionar.

— ¡Ah, sí! —Len subió rápidamente por las escaleras, de vuelta a su habitación a retomar sus estudios, ya más calmado y confiado de que su mascota estaba en buenas manos. Sin aquella preocupación, ahora su concentración solo era para la prueba del día siguiente.

* * *

En la mañana de un calmado Jueves, el Kagamine se levantó sintiéndose nervioso, pero emocionado a la vez. Su prueba era dentro de un par de horas, por lo que rápidamente se preparó, desayunó y antes de irse de casa, fue donde la habitación de su hermana para levantarla.

—Oye… Despierta. Recuerda que hoy debes llevar a Lenny al veterinario. —Movió levemente a su familiar, solo para recibir un golpe en la cara al momento en que la chica se giraba— ¡Joder, Rin! ¡Despierta! —Le sacudió con fuerza hasta que ésta finalmente reaccionó.

— ¡Pervertido ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?! —Exclamó una cabreada Rin, echándole una mirada fulminante a su gemelo. Len, que estaba igual o más molesto por el golpe que había recibido, frunció más el ceño, entrecerrando sus ojos— Ah, no me digas que esto es por tu gato. —El rubio seguía mirándole enfurecido— ¡Por el amor de dios! No se me va olvidar llevarlo, solo vete a tu prueba. —Dijo para volverse a tapar con las sabanas, cubriéndose con ellas hasta la cabeza.

Él suspiró— De acuerdo, Rin. Nos vemos más tarde. —Se despidió.

La rubia asomó solamente su mano por las mantas, despidiéndose con ella.

Habiendo llegado al colegio, Len fue al aula donde tomaría su prueba de recuperación. Dejo la mochila colgada en su asiento, pero en seguida escuchó el tono de una llamada entrante. Aprovechando que su profesor aun no llegaba, sacó su móvil y contestó.

— ¡Hey, hermano idiota! —Habló Rin al otro lado de la línea— Solo quería avisarte que ya estoy llevando a tu bola de pelos al veterinario.

—Muchas gracias, Rin. Te debo una.

— ¡Len, mucha suerte en el examen! —El rubio se sorprendió al reconocer aquella voz.

— ¿Esa es Miku? ¿Está contigo?

—Sí, le pedí que me acompañara ya que no sé dónde está la veterinaria. —Rió nerviosa—Está bien, ya vamos a llegar.

—Rin… por favor, ten cuidado… estas llevando a alguien muy importante contigo.

—Sí, ya se. —Contestó ella tranquila, sin embargo Len no lo estaba— Estaremos bien.

— ¡Adiós, Len! —Se despidió Miku. Pese a no poder verla, algo le decía al chico que la peliturquesa estaba alegre ese día. Eso le hizo calmarse.

—Gracias, hasta más tarde. —Len colgó y guardó su móvil justo al momento en que el profesor entraba al aula.

Una vez se dictaron las reglas de la prueba, el profesor repartió las hojas del examen junto con otra donde estaban las respuestas con círculos a rellenar.

Len respiró buscando tranquilizarse y empezó a leer los primeros problemas. Se sorprendió bastante al relacionar lo que leía con todo lo que había estudiado el día anterior, hallando así rápidamente la respuesta. Una sonrisa confiada se dibujó en sus labios cuando el resto de las preguntas se le hicieron igual de fáciles en responder, aunque tuvo complicaciones con el ya conocido "Justifica tu repuesta", pero supo ingeniárselas.

Terminó antes de la hora límite establecida y salió del aula a tomarse un descanso mientras empezaba su entrenamiento de su equipo de fútbol. Pese a ser un entrenamiento difícil, la sonrisa al rubio nadie se la quitaba. Estaba seguro de que había logrado aprobar, lo que significaba que su madre no le castigaría, pero más importante aún, Miku estaría orgullosa de él.

Ya terminado el entrenamiento, Len finalmente regresó a su casa y al llegar, con quien se encontró primero fue con su madre, la cual parecía estarle esperando.

—Hijo… que bueno que llegaste. Necesito hablar contigo.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó extrañado al notar el tono serio en la voz de su madre, pero ésta no contestó, solo le hizo un ademan para que se sentara. Obedeció— ¿Qué sucede?

—No sé cómo decirte esto… —La mujer llamada Lily tragó saliva tomando de las manos de su hijo— La enfermedad que tenía estaba muy avanzada, no había nada que se pudiera hacer al respecto… —La sonrisa que Len tenía más temprano, fue desapareciendo— Murió.

— ¿Qué…? —Soltó las manos de su madre, levantándose de golpe— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡N-no puede ser…! —decía alterándose de a poco. La adulta se acercó a él queriendo tranquilizarlo, pero en ese momento, cierta rubia de prendedores bajaba por las escaleras, teniendo los ojos rojos de tanto llorar— ¡Todo es tú culpa! ¡Sabía que no podías cuidarle!

—Len, yo… —Rin quería hablar, pero no podía sin que su voz se entrecortara.

— ¡Te dije que fueras responsable por una maldita vez en tu vida y no pudiste! ¡Murió por tu culpa!

— ¡Len! —Le reprendió su madre, pero él no hizo caso y subió a su habitación para encerrarse.

Esa noche no durmió. Además de estar molesto, negándose a creer en lo ocurrido, también estaban los leves sollozos que escuchaba de su hermana al otro lado de la pared. No importaba que tan mal se encontrara ella, no la perdonaría por lo ocurrido.

* * *

Al día siguiente, un cansado Len fue al colegio a ver los resultados de su prueba. Se sorprendió al ver que había logrado sacar 94 puntos, pero no estaba contento, para nada, incluso después de recibir el examen del profesor y ver todas las respuestas correctas que había conseguido, aquella expresión de enojo y tristeza permanecía.

— ¿Len? —El chico alzó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos esmeraldas de su senpai, quien le veía preocupada— ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó mientras tomaba asiento a su lado. Estaban en el patio del colegio.

— ¿Tú que crees? —Contestó aun molesto y luego la miró a ella, notando que ésta estaba vestida con un ligero y sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes, pero lo que más le extrañó fue no verla con su cánula nasal— ¿Y tu tanque de oxígeno? ¿No se supone que deberías traerlo siempre?

—Ahora no lo necesito. —Sonrió la aquamarina.

—¿Que es lo que quieres, Miku? —preguntó cansado.

—Quiero que perdones a Rin... Sabes que lo que pasó no fue culpa suya.

—¡Claro que lo fue! -Exclamó furioso— ¡Si tan solo fuera más responsable! —Decía molesto, apretando su examen hasta casi romperlo.

—¡Hey, Len! —Alguien más le hablaba. Esta vez era una compañera de clases de él y también amiga de su hermana. Gumi se llamaba la chica y le veía con cierta ternura y pena. Según sabía, a ella le gustaba, pero él no estaba interesado— Rin te esta buscando, quería saber si iras mañana a...

—Sí. —contestó secamente— Le prometí a Miku que iría... —La peliverde le vio confusa, pero él simplemente se levantó para irse corriendo de ahí, ignorando el llamado de su senpai.

Len llegó cansado a su casa, había corrido demasiado de su colegio hasta su hogar. Estuvo echado en su cama, sin deseo de hacer nada. Pasó a quedarse dormido cuando alguien pokeando su mejilla le hizo despertar. Nuevamente se encontró con aquellos ojos verdes azulados.

—Hola, Len~

—¿Como entraste?

—La puerta esta abierta.

Gruñó con molestia— ¿Es que acaso no piensas dejarme en paz? —Le cuestionó a su senpai, tapándose con sus sabanas para no mirarla.

—No hasta que perdones a Rin. —Len tapó sus oídos con su almohada, negándose a escuchar— Por favor... Esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano, no se podía evitar y tú lo sabias...

El rubio finalmente se dignó a verla, notándose la tristeza en su mirada.

— ¿De verdad? —Miku asintió y le sonrió buscando animarle.

—Debes hablar con ella. —Lo alentó, llevándole de la mano hasta la habitación de su hermana.

Al entrar a la pieza de la chica, ambos adolescentes se quedaron sin palabras al encontrar a la rubia recostada en su cama vistiendo una extraña pijama de pollo.

— ¿Por qué...estas disfrazada así? —Preguntó él.

—Ponerme mi _Kigurumi_ siempre me anima. —Se incorporó, quedando sentada— Aunque ahora no funciona.

Len bajó levemente la mirada y suspiró para empezar a hablar.

—Rin, yo... quería disculparme por lo que te dije ayer. Lo que pasó...no fue tu culpa y no vi lo mucho que sufrías también. Lo siento.

La del moño se mantuvo callada por un momento para luego acercarse a su gemelo y colocar una mano en su hombro.

—Está bien, Len. No hay nada que perdonar. No estoy molesta contigo. —Le sonrió. El chico también lo hizo pero levemente— Lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es apoyarnos mutuamente.

—Sí, tienes razón...

— ¿Iras a lo de mañana?

—No me lo perdería por nada. —Dijo con una expresión pacífica.

Rin se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano y aunque al rubio le pareció extraño estando ella como un pollo, no dudo en corresponderle. Miku, quién observaba la escena, le alzó los pulgares a Len por su buena acción y luego se retiró dándole a sus amigos la privacidad que necesitaban.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Len caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad hacia el parque mientras vestía un elegante traje negro que su hermana le había escogido, y aunque sentía que estaba demasiado formal para un simple recital, no se quejó.

Una vez llegando a la parte donde los edificios no se veían por los enormes árboles, se encontró con su senpai, vestida nuevamente de blanco y sin su cánula.

— ¡Vaya! Te ves bien. —Dijo la chica caminando con él colgada de su brazo.

—Creí que dejarías de molestarme una vez me disculpara de Rin.

—Sí, pero aún hay una cosa que debes hacer. —Ambos adolescentes se detuvieron y Miku se puso frente a Len— Debes perdonarte a ti mismo… —El rubio le miró sorprendido— Tu prueba era una prioridad en ese momento. No podías saber lo que iba a pasar, así que deja de echarte la culpa. —Len sintió como una lagrima quería escapar por el rabillo del ojo, pero Miku la secó antes de que ocurriera— Y por favor, no olvides siempre sonreír.

—Sí, no lo olvidare.

—¿Len? —El mencionado se devolvió, viendo a su hermana llegar donde estaba, vistiendo igual de negro como él— ¿Con quién hablas? —Len regresó su mirada donde se encontraba su senpai hace un momento, para no hallarla.

—Con nadie...

—Bueno... ¿Vamos de una vez? —La rubia ofreció gentilmente su mano a su gemelo y éste la tomó sin pensarlo.

Así, tomados de la mano, los Kagamine caminaron por el césped recién cortado, bajo el cielo gris, entre las lapidas, hasta llegar al entierro, donde un gran ataúd negro decorado de flores yacía y encima de este, la foto de su querida amiga Hatsune Miku.

Len aun no podía creer lo que veía ante sus ojos. Estaba sorprendido y al mismo tiempo no lo estaba. Con un rostro inexpresivo tomó asiento en las sillas que habían ahí, dando inicio el funeral. Durante todo el rato en que el padre daba su sermón, el rubio no apartaba su mirada del suelo. Sus ojos se aguaban y sus labios temblaban, pero evitaba llorar, a diferencia de su gemela que ya se encontraba sollozando, por lo que apretaba el agarre de sus manos cada vez con más fuerza.

Incluso luego de que ella ya fuera enterrada, de que todos los familiares y amigos se retiraran, de que el cielo volviera a ser azul, Len, junto con Rin, siguió observando la lápida de su "hermana mayor", su mejor amiga, su senpai y en algún momento incluso su primer amor.

 _"¡Adiós, Len!"_

Recordó sus últimas palabras y con una leve sonrisa susurró:

—Adiós, Miku.

Y una lágrima solitaria descendió.

* * *

 _Con el reto anterior de "Amor Prohibido", mi one-shot me salio un poco corto a comparación de los demás, en este reto fue al contrario, me salio bastante largo y tuve que acortarle para que no fueran más de 3500 palabras :/_

 _En esta ocasión, aprovechando que no hay un genero definido, me fui por el lado del drama y me enfoque en la amistad y no en el romance como siempre. Tal como mencione en el principio, fue de mi trió favorito que son Rin, Len y Miku uwu_

 _Ya sea que gane o no, solo espero que este one-shot sea del gusto tanto de los fans de los Kagamine como de la Hatsune :3_

 _En fin ¿Que les ha parecido? ¿Merezco un fav o algún review? ¡Muchas gracias por leer! nwn_

 ** _Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


End file.
